redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bloodstripe
Hi Bloodstripe, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 15:25, May 28, 2010 Welcome Hi BS (mind if Ah call ye thaet?)! How're ya doin'? My name's Hollyfire, but y'can call m'Holly. Here are a few links t'help ye: *My list *Sam's list *Fenna's list If you look around, you'll find some good fanfics (Redwall-themed stories written by users here) to read. I recommend Fenna, Skip, Verm, Peony, Lar, Holly (of course), Mauran, Blue and Pine. Of course, Fenna's list (above) has some more great tales on it! Enjoy your stay here at Redwall! Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome (sorta late) to Redwall Wiki! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye (and so 'tis not deleted!)!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 17:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bloodstripe! This is Jadefang, its nice to meet you too! I hope that we can talk some more sometime.See ya! -Jadefang Hi! Hi Bloodstripe! I hope we can contact each other often, it would be great to know whats going on. So here is how to change your avatar: # Click on Preferences, which can be found in the red box that says More in the top right of your page. # Scroll down the page until you reach a section titled Avatar. # You can choose a default avatar from the 5 selections. If that doesn't suit you, you can browse for and upload your own avatar (it can be whatever you want). # Once you have chosen your avatar, go to the bottom of the page and click Save! I hope this helps! --Jadefang I am the seer of future and destiny! 01:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Sorry I couldn't come and meet you at the place near the bus stop after school! I had an early dismissal from 7th period :( . Anyway, I hope we can talk some more later, and have a great summer! --Jadefang I am the seer of future and destiny! 18:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Is 'the Crusher' going to take up your time? I hope not :p Whats Up? Hey Bloodstripe! How's your summer goin' for you? I'm fine, not much is going on now. Talk to you later! --Jadefang I am the seer of future and destiny! 19:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ...when are you going to come back, I wonder... ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 21:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool username. Hey, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope you enjoy your stay and that we become good friends. See you around! P.S. You & Jadefang should co-write a fan fiction together. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yay, you're back! :D You have a job at your parents' bakery? Sounds nice. Do you bake stuff? I don't have anything to do this summer, so I just stay home... Oh yeah, and you can also visit me on Redwall Wars Wiki! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 00:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how your summer going so far? I can't believe that school's gonna start in about three weeks... D: Well I hope that everything's going allright over there. Bye! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 22:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ohayo! Hiya Bloodstripe! Long time, no see- er, I man talk. ^^; The 8th grade is allright, just like the 7th. And the 6th. If ya ever see Ray, Dean or some of the others (hint: first period) tell them I said hi! And the signature? I'll try and explain best as I can. Just a moment... --ShirazYou're not the hero... 19:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) School sucked yesterday- there was no Halloween party! And no one was allowed to dress up, either! D: I miss you and your cookies. Say, are you dressing up for tomorrow? Maybe not. But I am (gonna be Link... search him up on Google). My grandmother is making my costume- and so far, so good. See ya! --Jadefang Something's sketchy... 21:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Things are rather rough here too- but maybe not as nasty as high school. There's too many tests and way too much homework. I hope that your 8th grade year wasn't as bad as mine. Well, anyways, not much is going on around here. I wish I can see you soon and have a good talk for a while in real life. I wish you can come on a bit more often too; it sometimes gets rather lonely here. See you, --Dark Silver The warrior rises... 00:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Friends Request The following shadowy characters are lurking about your profile page, waiting for the moment when you will add info but most importantly; a friends section! * [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 22:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) * --Dark Silver The warrior rises... 00:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) * If you need any help, just ask me! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC)